BABY FEET
by jibyung
Summary: Sesuai dengan nama neneknya, begitu lahir bayi Kris diberi nama Sofia / Dan beberapa bulan yang lalu Jong In baru saja beranjak dari usia ke-17 / Sofia, bayi mungilnya dan Kris, suami terbaik dalam hidupnya / KRISKAI / YAOI / MPREG
1. BABY FEET

**BABY FEET**

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan nama neneknya, begitu lahir bayi Kris diberi nama Sofia. Sebenarnya Kris sudah menyiapkan nama yang ia rasa akan cocok untuk bayi perempuannya. Tapi mendengar permintaan ibunya ia merasa tak tega untuk menolak. Istrinya pun setuju-setuju saja.

Bayi kecil mereka benar-benar menuruni bola mata kristal berwarna biru milik neneknya dulu. Hingga umurnya kini sudah memasuki tiga bulan, rambut-rambut halus mulai tumbuh di kepalanya.

"Kris.."

"Iya sayang?"

Kris menoleh dan memperhatikan istrinya sedang...

"Kau sedang apa?"

Pria manis itu menarik lengan besar Kris. Mereka mendekat pada box bayi Sofia yang tengah tertidur. Kris memandangi wajah mungil bayinya dan ia kurang mengerti kenapa Jong In mengajaknya mengamati bayi mereka.

"Kenapa dengan Sofia?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Apa kau tidak sadar kalau rambut Sofia mulai tumbuh?"

Kris mengamati kepala putri kecilnya dan ia menemukan sesuatu yang baru saja dikatakan Jong In. Rambut-rambut Sofia mulai tumbuh rupanya. Kris tersenyum begitu antusias dengan perkembangan anaknya.

"Rambutnya pirang Kris.."

Jong In setengah berbisik takut membangunkan tidur putri kecil itu. Tangannya senantiasa mengusap kepala mungil Sofia dan sesekali mengecupnya sayang.

"Haha..putrimu benar-benar mirip dengan nenek."

.

.

.

.

.

Sofia, bayi kecil lucu itu masih bermain dengan selimutnya sementara mulutnya tetap menyuarakan gigle-gigle kecil yang terdengar sangat lucu.

Oh...

Sepertinya bayi kecil itu sedang bermain sendirian di kamar, di atas ranjang ukuran orang dewasa, tanpa bantal di kanan kirinya! Bagaimana kalau sampai ia terjatuh?!

Kemana orang tuanya? Atau setidaknya sang ibu?

Sosok ibunya tengah tertidur rupanya. Lima belas menit yang lalu Jong In berniat memandikan Sofia yang setelah itu harusnya tidur siang. Namun rasa kantuk menyerangnya selepas menjemur pakaian-pakaian bersih yang sudah ia cuci tadi pagi. Setelah meletakkan Sofia di atas ranjangnya, ia hanya berniat akan merebahkan sebentar kepalanya yang sedikit pusing namun keinginan untuk tidur lebih dominan ia rasakan dan _voila_...

Putri kecilnya bermain sendirian sejak tadi tanpa dimandikan apalagi tidur siang.

"Jong In – sayang..."

Seorang pria tinggi membuka pintu kamar dimana Jong In dan Sofia berada. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapatkan putrinya yang sedang mencoba berguling di atas kasur dan sesosok lagi tengah tertidur dengan menumpukan kepalanya pada ujung ranjang sedangkan tubuhnya masih terduduk di lantai.

Ia mendekat, tanpa ragu mengangkat tubuh sosok itu dan membaringkannya di atas kasur. Kris, pria itu, memandang wajah lelah Jong In, istrinya. Ia mengambil lembaran tissue di meja nakas dan dipakainya untuk membersihkan peluh pada wajah Jong In. Pasti istri manisnya sangat lelah hari ini hingga tidak sadar sudah tertidur.

Kris beralih mengamati tingkah menggemaskan Sofia yang masih sibuk meremas-remas kain selimutnya. Bayi mungil itu, Kris sangat merindukannya.

"Sofia...putri kecil ayah.." Kris mendekati tubuh mungil Sofia lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi membuat bayi itu tertawa sangat nyaring. Sepertinya Sofia menyukai perlakuan Kris hingga kedua telapak mungilnya saling menghentak.

Pria itu menyadari bahwa Jong In belum sempat memandikan Sofia karena pakaian anaknya saja masih sama dengan tadi pagi saat ia berangkat ke kantor. Oh ya, hari ini Kris sengaja pulang lebih awal. Ia berencana mengajak keluarga kecilnya untuk berjalan-jalan, mungkin suasana di luar sana juga baik untuk perkembangan putri mereka. Tapi Kris mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat wajah lelah Jong In baru saja. Jalan-jalan masih bisa esok hari. Yang penting sekarang ia bisa cepat berada di rumah dan membantu istrinya menjaga putri kecil mereka yang sudah mulai aktif.

Dengan telaten Kris melepas pakaian Sofia lalu menggendong tubuh kecil itu sambil membawa pakaian kotornya ke keranjang cucian. Kris memasuki kamar mandi yang di sana sudah siap bak mandi ukuran kecil berisi air hangat kukuh. Ia meletakkan Sofia ke dalam air dengan menahan kepalanya agar tidak ikut terendam. Lalu telapak lebar Kris yang bisa menampung air lebih banyak dibanding milik Jong In segera membasuh pelan tubuh Sofia. Kris mengambil sedikit sabun khusus bayi dan kembali mengusap tubuh kecil putrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara gigle bayi terdengar nyaring di telinga Jong In. Ia segera mengumpulkan segenap nyawanya yang tadi sempat melayang ke alam mimpi. Kepalanya refleks menoleh ke samping dan betapa ia sangat terkejut saat matanya tak menangkap kehadiran bayi kecilnya.

Jong In tergopoh-gopoh meninggalkan kamarnya dan beralih menuju kamar yang khusus diperuntukkan bagi Sofia.

Suara gigle itu semakin nyaring dan Jong In semakin was-was.

Jangan bilang seseorang sudah memasuki rumahnya dan sedang berusaha merayu Sofia agar bayinya tidak rewel ketika akan diculik. Oh jangan sampai itu terjadi!

Jong In membuka pintu kamar Sofia yang berwarna peach dengan cepat.

"Kris.."

Ia hanya bisa mematung ketika yang didapatinya tengah bermain bersama Sofia ternyata Kris, suaminya sendiri.

Merasa diperhatikan, Kris yg masih sibuk bercanda dengan Sofia melirik ke arah pintu dan menemukan Jong In di sana sedang menatap mereka.

"Oh hai sayang, kau sudah bangun?" Kris memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Jong In. Melihat istrinya berjalan begitu lemas ke arahnya ia segera menangkap tubuh itu ketika hampir merosot ke lantai.

"Ada apa? Kenapa terlihat begitu lemas? Apa kau masih ingin istirahat?"

Ini dia satu kekhawatiran Kris. Jong In tidak begitu tahan terhadap rasa lelah, Sofia adalah anak pertama mereka otomatis itu adalah kehamilan pertama bagi istrinya. Dan beberapa bulan yang lalu Jong In baru saja beranjak dari usia ke-17. Masih terlalu muda sebenarnya bagi Jong In untuk melahirkan seorang malaikat kecil seperti Sofia. Kris takut Jong In terlalu memaksakan diri dan akhirnya jatuh sakit.

Jong In menggeleng, ia hanya berusaha menahan pelukan Kris agar lebih lama. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku khawatir..tadi Sofia tidak ada di sampingku.."

Jong In menghela nafas pendeknya. Namun Kris masih sedikit kaget karena Jong In yang terlihat lain dari biasanya. Istrinya adalah seorang ibu yang ceria dan cukup aktif tapi sekarang dua penjabaran itu sejenak menghilang dari sosok Jong In. Kris melihatnya begitu bimbang saat ini.

"Sstt- semuanya baik-baik saja. Sofia bahkan masih tertawa kenapa ibunya cemas begini?" Kris kembali tersenyum dan segera menatap wajah Jong In. Mengecup sebentar bibir mungil istrinya lalu memeluknya untuk benar-benar meyakinkan Jong In bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Terasa di bagian dadanya, Jong In menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya. Ia menarik kembali wajah Jong In memberikan senyum terbaik yang paling tulus.

Mereka berdua masih larut dalam suasana pelukan hangat sampai terdengar giggle dari mulut kecil Sofia. Jong In segera mendekat pada box bayi milik putrinya dan di sana gadis kecil itu segera mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi begitu matanya menampak sosok sang ibu tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

Jong In sangat senang anaknya tampak sangat aktif di bulan ketiganya. Ia meraih tubuh rentan Sofia dan menenggelamkannya dalam pelukan hangat seorang ibu. Bayi manapun pasti merasa sangat terlindungi begitu pelukan hangat ibunya melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Eoh..sayang kau sudah mandi? Harum sekali putri cantik ibu..."

Pria manis itu tertawa ketika Sofia berusaha membuat gelembung dari air liurnya.

"Hei..masih ada aku di sini. Sofia, bilang pada ibu kalau tadi kau merasakan mandi paling menyenangkan bersama ayah..hahaha."

"Kau memandikan Sofia? Aku tidak percaya..." Jong In mencibir atas pengakuan Kris yang terlewat percaya diri. Ia kembali sibuk menimang tubuh putrinya yang semakin tertawa karena diangkat tinggi-tinggi.

.

.

.

.

.

Jong In mendengar tawa anaknya. Ia pikir suara-suara itu berasal dari mimpinya namun sepertinya tidak. Jong In membuka perlahan kelopak matanya dan suara itu tak sedikitpun berkurang volumenya. Itu berarti Sofia sedang terjaga.

Kedua kaki jenjang Jong In menapaki lantai marmer rumah mereka. Angin dingin sedikit membuat bulu romanya menegang. Kimono tidur yang membalut tubuh telanjangnya tak cukup melindungi dari hawa malam. Kulitnya masih tetap menggigil hingga ia tiba di kamar hangat putrinya, Sofia.

Tadi sebelum keluar dari kamar, ia mendapati bagian kasur Kris kosong. Mungkin suaminya ada di kamar mandi namun begitu melihat siluet tegak tengah menunduk ke dalam box bayinya, Jong In enggan untuk mengusik kebersamaan mereka. Sofia bayi mungilnya dan Kris suami terbaik dalam hidupnya. Jong In tersenyum kecil. Ia sangat jarang menemukan Kris terbangun dari tidurnya untuk memeriksa putri kecil mereka. Ia yakin rasa lelah yang mendominasi tubuh suaminya setiap pulang bekerja merupakan faktor utama mengapa Kris selalu menomorsatukan tidur malam sebagai waktu istirahat paling berharga.

Sebagai seorang istri yang tak pernah luput perhatian untuk suaminya, Jong In selalu memaklumi hal itu. Ia berusaha tetap berada dalam kondisi fit agar tidak merasa risih ketika harus terbangun di pagi buta untuk meladeni putri kecil mereka. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik dan Kris tidak pernah merasa terganggu dengan tangisan tengah malam Sofia karena Jong In dengan sigap akan mendiamkan bayi mungil itu secara mudah. Sofia sungguh terbuai dengan dekapan hangat dan lembut dari ibunya. Itulah mengapa bayi kecil itu tak pernah sampai membuat Jong In kerepotan. Meskipun kebiasaan menangis pada saat ibunya sedang bermimpi sudah seperti acara wajib keluarga kecil mereka, Jong In tak pernah mengeluh. Pria manis itu bahagia, dengan suara tangis Sofia itu artinya bayi kecilnya sungguh memerlukan perhatian ibunya setiap saat. Jong In sangat senang bisa mengasuh anaknya dengan usahanya sendiri, dengan kasih sayang yang tak pernah kurang sedikitpun karena ia tak ingin tangan lain yang memenuhi keperluan bayinya sehari-hari. Salah satu alasan kuat seorang Kim Jong In memutus pendidikannya di tengah jalan begitu ia mendapati dirinya tengah berbadan dua.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Jong In mendekati suaminya yang berdiri di sisi box Sofia.

Kris tak bergeming. Pria tinggi itu masih sibuk merunduk dan membuat rasa penasaran Jong In semakin menjadi-jadi ketika suaminya sama sekali tidak sadar dengan kehadirannya.

Lengan ramping Jong In memeluk pinggang Kris dari belakang. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya demi untuk melihat apa saja yang tengah dilakukan pasangan ayah dan anak itu.

Sofia semakin kuat menyuarakan tawa lucunya. Telapak kecil putrinya saling menepuk dan bola matanya tak lepas dari menatap ayahnya, sekali-kali bayi kecil itu harus menyipitkan kelopak matanya untuk meredam rasa geli yang berasal dari tindakan Kris.

Jong In melongok...

Ya ampun, dari mana pria dingin seperti Kris mendapatkan ide untuk menggelitiki telapak kaki putrinya? Rasanya Jong In tak bisa menahan tawa ketika Sofia memejamkan matanya lalu tertawa lebar setelah Kris menciumi jemari-jemari kecil kedua kakinya.

Kris mengangkat sedikit kaki-kaki Sofia dan memberikan banyak kecupan basah pada telapak serta jari kaki mungil anaknya. Gelak tawa Sofia tak henti mengisi ruangan kamarnya yang penuh dengan perlengkapan bayi.

Jong In melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Kris dan beralih lebih dekat pada sisi box bayi kecilnya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Kris dengan penuh cinta mengajak Sofia bercanda dan akhirnya bayi kecil mereka tak bisa menahan tawa. Gigle-gigle kecil kemudian berhasil meredam tawa itu setelah beberapa saat Kris mulai mengurangi intensitas kecupannya pada kaki mungil Sofia.

Kris meletakkan kembali kaki putrinya dan Jong In beralih merubah posisi berbaring Sofia menjadi agak menyamping. Sedikit tepukan pada punggungnya dan bayi itu kembali tertidur sambil mengemut ibu jari tangan kanannya.

Mereka belum juga beranjak dari memandangi Sofia yang sudah pulas tertidur. Tak satupun dari Kris dan Jong In ingin beranjak meninggalkan bayi kecil itu dan terus tersenyum di sisinya.

"Oh sayang..aku sangat bahagia."

Hmm?

Jong In terdiam, menyuarakan pertanyaannya hanya lewat gumaman pelan. Tumben sekali pria yang sedetik lalu memeluknya ini tiba-tiba berkata bahwa ia sangat bahagia.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba pangeran tampanku merasa sangat _excited_ malam ini?"

Jong In bertanya dan tentu tak sabar akan jawaban Kris.

"Aku sangat bahagia memilikimu sayang.."

Hihihi...

Hanya terdengar kikikan Jong In yang merasa sedikit geli dengan tingkah Kris. Berkata hal-hal romantis bukanlah watak seorang Kris terlebih tanpa pancingan. Kris biasanya akan membalas dengan kata-kata romantis begitu Jong In menggodanya dengan kalimat-kalimat cinta.

"_I love you Kris_..."

Jong In membalik tubuhnya dan sekarang matanya sudah menangkap tepat pada bola mata Kris yang berwarna coklat cerah. Tangannya terangkat dan Kris membiarkan jemari istrinya bergerak lembut mengusap setiap bagian wajah tampan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jong In menurunkan tangannya, mengundang Kris untuk kembali dari buaian lembut Jong In. Istrinya tengah tersenyum menatapnya, senyum yang begitu cantik dan anggun. Kris tergila-gila pada senyum itu, senyum yang membawanya dapat memiliki Kim Jong In, istri cantik yang tiga bulan lalu memberikan kebahagiaan luar biasa saat putri kecil mereka akhirnya melihat dunia.

Jong In tak perlu mendengar balasan atas ucapannya, karena tatapan Kris yang sarat cinta adalah satu-satunya jawaban atas pernyataannya.

Kris memberi kecupan hangat pada bibir Jong In. Membiarkan istrinya tahu seberapa besar cintanya, seberapa besar kebahagiaan yang sudah diberikan Jong In dalam hidupnya. Semuanya tidak lepas dari kesabaran mereka menjalin hubungan dulu. Bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang mertuanya enggan untuk bertemu muka dengannya.

Hah..sudahlah.

Dengan keadaan seperti sekarang, Kris berjanji akan setia mempertahankan kebahagiaan keluarga kecilnya. Suatu saat ia harus membuktikan pada orang tua Jong In bahwa hubungan mereka selalu dipenuhi rasa sayang dan cinta.

"Istirahatlah.. Sofia sudah minum susu tadi. Maaf aku takut membangunkanmu saat mendengar Sofia menangis.." Kris mempertahankan senyumannya meskipun Jong In dapat membaca jelas raut kelelahan yang sangat pada wajah Kris.

"Harusnya kau yang istirahat lebih banyak Kris. Aku tahu kau lelah dan aku tidak mau kalau sampai suamiku jatuh sakit."

Jong In mengelus pipi pucat Kris yang sangat kontras berbeda dengan warna kulitnya yang agak tan.

Oh ayolah, bahkan semua itu terkesan seksi di mata Kris.

"Baiklah istri cantikku, ayo kita tidur."

Kris dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh ringan istrinya, dan pria manis dalam dekapan suaminya itu tak segan-segan untuk menelusupkan kepalanya jauh lebih dalam pada dada Kris mencari kehangatan lebih banyak.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

**Hai semua ^_^**

**Saya sebenarnya lumayan bingung akhir-akhir ini. Kenapa?**

**Tidak lain karena ide-ide sudah jarang melintas di otak saya..**

**Tapi minggu lalu, tiba-tiba saya mendapat gambar yang sangat menarik dan..**

_**Voila!**_

**Jadilah cerita ini hehehe**

**Kisah KrisKai-Sofia ini akan jadi 2shoot karena gambar yang saya temukan memang cuma ada 2.**

**Untuk yang nanti bertanya-tanya, kenapa nama anaknya harus Sofia? Kenapa tidak nama Korea atau Cina seperti biasa?**

**Itu karena saya inginnya bayi itu terkesan berbeda. Perawakannya lebih kebarat-baratan dan sebagai seorang penyuka anak-anak bayi yang menggemaskan, saya berusaha menonjolkan hal tersebut pada kalian.**

**Hmm...**

**Terima kasih untuk yang menyempatkan membaca FF ini dan maaf kalau saya tidak bisa membalas satu- persatu reviewnya..**

**Salam hangat,**

**KanGandFAMILee ^_^**

**#bow**


	2. THE WEIRDO MOMMY VS BROTHER

**THE WEIRDO MOMMY VS BROTHER**

.

.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati..nanti kau jatuh..."

"Jong In please..kamarmu cuma di lantai dua, kau lupa dengan kaki panjangku?"

Kris memutar bola matanya malas. Menurutnya Jong In sedikit berlebihan dengan kata "jatuh" tadi. Lagi pula kemampuannya memanjat dinding tidak seburuk itu kok.

"Tapi-"

Sstthh~

Kris mencegah Jong In untuk berbicara lebih banyak. Sebelum cerewetnya kambuh dan mengundang penghuni rumah yang lain bangun dari tidur, lebih baik ia segera kabur dari sana kalau tidak ingin berakhir di pemanggang ibu Jong In.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh, sayang. Sudah berkali-kali kau menyaksikan aku melompat dari jendela kamarmu dan sampai sekarang aku masih hidup OK. Sudah, aku pulang dulu. _I love you_..." Kris mengecup sejenak bibir merah Jong In lalu segera melesat menaiki kusen jendela kamar Jong In dan sekejap mata pria itu sudah menghilang.

Jong In mendekat ke arah jendela dan memeriksa apakah Kris sudah keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya. Benar saja, pria tinggi itu baru saja melompati pagar rumahnya yang hampir setinggi dua meter.

Ah...sudah hampir pukul dua dini hari tapi matanya tak kunjung tertutup.

Angin dingin khas malam hari berhembus melewati gorden putih jendela kamarnya. Jong In tak ingin repot-repot menutup jendela karena entah sejak kapan ia selalu berharap Kris akan datang ke kamarnya setiap malam (pada kenyataannya pria itu secara rutin bertandang tiap malam ke kamarnya) lalu memeluk tubuhnya hingga tertidur. Sampai saat ini jendela itu akan selalu terbuka, Jong In takut jika sejenak saja ia menutupnya Kris tak bisa masuk dan menemani sisa harinya.

Pria manis itu beranjak menjauhi jendela kamarnya. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang berhadapan tepat dengan meja belajarnya. Pigura-pigura yang penuh dengan fotonya bersama Kris, kekasihnya, membuat Jong In tak berhenti tersenyum.

Ia bahagia...

Sangat bahagia...

Meskipun hubungan mereka belum bisa dikatakan lama, baru memasuki setengah tahun, Kris seakan-akan sudah memberikan seluruh hidupnya untuk Jong In. Memberinya kasih sayang, cinta yang amat banyak, perhatian setiap waktu dan tentu tidak mengekang waktu untuk pribadinya. Yah kadang-kadang terjadi perbedaan pendapat, tapi bukankah semua itu membuat hubungan mereka makin terlengkapi.

Tahun depan angkatannya akan mendapat giliran untuk menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Sementara Kris? Umm...bagaimana Jong In mendeskripsikan pria blonde itu, mungkin lebih tepat jika ia sedang berpacaran dengan seorang ... ahjussi? Kris bahkan seumuran dengan pamannya.

Dan keluarga terutama orang tuanya tak pernah setuju ia berpacaran dengan Kris. Setelah genap sebulan mereka menjalin kasih, Jong In membawa Kris ke rumahnya untuk berkenalan tepat saat acara ulang tahun neneknya entah yang keberapa puluh tahun, Jong In tidak pernah ingat umur nenek-neneknya.

Perawakan Kris yang berpenampilan santai bahkan tampak seperti seorang anak yang masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Kris terlihat lebih muda di mata Jong In, begitupun di hadapan keluarga besarnya yang mengira Kris tidak jauh lebih tua dari Jong In.

Momen itu menjadi pertama dan terakhir kalinya Jong In membawa Kris menemui keluarganya. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan ibunya merealisasikan sumpah serapahnya pada Kris, memanggang kekasihnya dalam oven. Hari itu adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupnya. Wajah manis Jong In berubah mengerikan hingga beberapa pekan. Ia tak lagi secerewet biasanya apalagi kalau tak sengaja melihat ibunya.

Kris panggang tampaknya sangat memikat hati keluarganya hingga mereka berdua harus bermain kucing-kucingan untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Jangan sampai keluarganya terutama sang ibu tahu Jong In belum berakhir dengan pacar pedophile-nya (julukan itu diberikan ibu Jong In saat tahu anaknya berpacaran dengan seorang pria yang lebih tua 21 tahun).

Kunjungan tengah malam adalah salah satu program tetap dalam masa tegang mereka dengan keluarga Jong In. Hal ini wajib dilakukan Kris sebab Jong In sudah layaknya seorang anak gadis yang dilarang keluyuran setelah jam pulang sekolah sampai menjelang pagi berikutnya. Jong In hanya diperbolehkan keluar rumah untuk berangkat ke sekolah, selebihnya, Joonmyun kakak laki-lakinya yang akan mengantar kemana pun Jong In mau. Kecuali bertemu dengan Kris tentunya.

Ya Tuhan..sepertinya ibu ingin aku melajang seumur hidup!

Satu kalimat itu terus berputar memenuhi otaknya saat Jong In menyadari ulah ibunya yang sudah keterlaluan.

Memangnya kenapa kalau ia berpacaran dengan Kris?

Memangnya kenapa kalau Kris jauh bahkan sangat jauh lebih tua di atasnya?

Memangnya kenapa?!

Apa ada yang salah dengan cinta mereka?

Bahkan Jong In tidak akan sanggup sedetikpun tanpa Kris di sekitarnya apalagi kalau ibunya sampai memaksa Jong In mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kris. Pikiran ibunya benar-benar masih kolot. Bukankah kalau sampai ia berhasil menikah dengan Kris maka orang tuanya tidak perlu khawatir dengan masa depannya. Dengan apa yang bisa kris berikan untuk keluarga mereka nantinya, apa Kris bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari, memberikan perhatian pula untuk orang tuanya tanpa mereka harus menghadapi masa-masa sulit baik itu dari segi finansial maupun hubungan kekeluargaan. Ayolah, Kris itu seorang pria penyayang, ia tidak sulit beradaptasi dengan anak kecil dan tentu saja tahu bagaimana berkomunikasi dengan orang yang lebih tua.

Jong In masih ingat, Kris bahkan tetap bertahan dengan posisi tubuhnya membungkuk sementara ibunya memberikan cacian bertubi-tubi tentang betapa tidak cocoknya ia disandingkan dengan putra bungsu mereka, Kim Jong In. Meskipun ayahnya tidak ikut ambil bagian untuk bersuara tapi Jong In dan Kris sadar akan tatapan tajam yang hampir membunuh mereka sementara Kim Joonmyun adalah seorang kakak yang tidak dapat Jong In andalkan. Pria itu sangat penurut pada orang tua mereka, karena itu Jong In tidak banyak berharap padanya.

Jong In menghela nafas panjang, lelah.

Mengingat-ingat masa sulit mereka yang bahkan kurang dari sepuluh menit membuatnya mengantuk. Yah..setidaknya bisa membuat dirinya sebentar lagi tertidur. Tidak buruk.

Dan belum satu menit Jong In sudah tenggelam dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Semalam hampir menjadi akhir dari segalanya. Agaknya cukup berlebihan mengatakan bahwa secara tidak langsung sebenarnya nyonya Kim sudah berhasil merealisasikan salah satu dari keinginannya yang paling tidak masuk akal, menurut Jong In.

MEMANGGANG KRIS HIDUP-HIDUP!

Bukan..bukan melumuri tubuh Kris dengan bumbu madu dan lemon lalu memasukkannya secara paksa ke dalam oven pemanggang serbaguna yang ukurannya saja tidak lebih dari seperempat ukuran tubuh pria tinggi itu. Melainkan menyemburkan api murka langsung ke wajah tampan Kris.

Jong In sempat dengan teganya tertawa melihat wajah kekasihnya sudah bagaikan daging matang yang bahkan terlalu matang untuk sekedar menatap pada calon mertuanya saja nyali sudah ciut. Hahahaha...

Setidaknya ekspresi Kris tadi malam membuatnya sedikit terhibur dengan fakta mengejutkan bahwa minggu depan ia akan hengkang dari rumah keluarganya.

Jong In tidak sedang merencanakan untuk kabur dari rumah, tapi keadaannya saat ini bahkan berhasil memaksa orang tuanya untuk melepas putra bungsu mereka yang kelewat manis ini.

Ia amat sangat bahagia sekarang karena delapan bulan ke depan, ia akan tinggal di apartemen Kris di China sambil menanti anak pertama mereka lahir ke dunia.

Ya..Jong In sudah memeriksanya ke dokter dan kemarin siang ia mendapatkan pelukan yang begitu hangat dari Kris begitu tahu kekasih tercintanya tengah mengandung darah dagingnya.

"Kkamjjong..."

"Oh ibu.."

Jong In berdiri untuk menghampiri sang ibu di ambang pintu. Wanita cantik di hadapannya berdiri tegak sambil membawa nampan kecil berisi segelas susu hangat. Ia tersenyum begitu manis pada ibunya dan wanita itu tak dapat menahan senyumnya ketika melihat putranya tengah begitu antusias.

Mereka berdua duduk di ujung ranjang Jong In yang berwarna putih. Kamarnya terlihat begitu rapi karena nyonya Kim memang sudah menanamkan dalam diri anak-anaknya sejak kecil untuk selalu hidup bersih dan rapi.

"Ada yang bisa ibu bantu?" wanita itu menawarkan setelah melihat pakaian Jong In yang belum sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam koper.

"Tidak bu..ini hanya pekerjaan kecil. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan ibu." Jong In kembali tersenyum tapi kemudian ia tidak tahan untuk menunduk dalam, melawan deru nafasnya yang semakin tidak teratur. Ia tidak ingin terlihat cengeng di hadapan ibunya. Jong In akan banyak belajar dari wanita ini bagaimana menjadi seorang istri dan ibu yang baik. Tidak perlu ideal karena ia tidak ingin terlihat palsu di hadapan calon mertuanya nanti.

Tanpa aba-aba ia melepas sejenak kain-kain di tangannya lalu menghambur ke pelukan sang ibu. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis di saat seperti ini. Tinggal menghitung hari dan Jong In akan meninggalkan rumah yang sejak kecil menyaksikan pertumbuhannya hingga sekarang ia yang akan menjalani hidup baru di luar tembok kokoh ini.

"Hei..jangan menangis. Seorang calon ibu tidak boleh cengeng. Kau harus belajar banyak sayang. Ibu akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk keluarga kalian nantinya. Ibu tahu, Kris adalah pria yang baik yang bisa menjagamu selain ibu dan ayah. Ibu hanya terlalu takut..."

Jong In menatap mata ibunya yang berwarna coklat, lautan dalam yang penuh dengan misteri kehidupan. Ah...para wanita memang sudah seperti itu. Dilingkupi teka-teki yang sulit.

Ia berusaha menyimak cerita sang ibu yang tampaknya mulai melankolis.

"Ibu takut kau akan meninggalkan ibu, suatu saat kau akan terlalu sibuk dengan suami dan anak-anakmu lalu melupakan wanita tua ini dan ibu akan mati hanya dengan mengingat wajahmu. Oh..anak kesayangan ibu, ibu tidak mau sampai harus seperti itu."

Yah..dan akhirnya kamar Jong In dipenuhi dengan isak tangis malam itu.

Ibunya benar, Jong In adalah sosok bocah penurut sejak kecil. Menjaga baik-baik nasihat-nasihat orang tuanya dan menjadi anak yang begitu dikasihi keluarga besar mereka. Tubuhnya bermasalah sejak bayi. Ia sedikit tidak tahan dengan pekerjaan berat dalam waktu panjang meskipun secara fisik terlihat sangat sehat. Jong In sering terserang penyakit ringan seperti flu atau demam dan sebenarnya belum sampai mendapatkan masalah yang serius dengan ketahanan tubuhnya.

Jadi, ia pikir tidak akan masalah jika sekali seminggu pergi berkencan bersama Kris. Toh tidak akan menyebabkan daya tahan tubuhnya menipis. Mungkin sedikit memberontak akan membuat anti body dalam tubuhnya cukup kebal.

Begitulah Jong In yang terkadang mulai nakal sejak mulai mengenal kisah asmara bersama kekasihnya membuat kedua orang tuanya cemas bukan main. Dan puncaknya sudah terjadi DUA KALI! Ibunya yang spontan bercita-cita akan memanggang kekasihnya dan semalam sudah berhasil memanggangnya meskipun tampaknya hanya berhasil di wajah saja.

"Maafkan aku ibu..." Jong In mengusap wajahnya untuk kesekian kali. Ia cukup sadar untuk tidak mengotori pakaian ibunya dengan air mata maupun ingusnya.

"Semuanya sudah terjadi sayang, ibu harus apa kalau ternyata anak ibu sudah sedewasa ini. Meskipun apa yang kalian berdua lakukan tidak cukup menunjukkan kedewasaan itu tapi ibu senang setidaknya kalian berniat untuk bertanggung jawab..."

Nyonya Kim yang pertama kali melepas pelukan itu lalu matanya menyusuri setiap bagian wajah putra bungsunya.

"Heum..pantas saja ibu perhatikan kau makin cantik saja akhir-akhir ini."

Wanita itu mengambil jeda sambil menghela nafasnya. Jong In masih setia menunggu gelagat ibunya yang sepertinya belum mau mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

"Ibu bahkan tidak percaya akan segera menimang cucu secepat ini, bukan dari kakakmu malah dari putra kecil ibu ini.."

Detik berikutnya mereka lalui dengan tertawa. Jong In sedikit tidak suka bahwa ibunya masih menganggap ia seorang anak kecil. Lihatlah, beberapa bulan berikutnya ia berjanji akan benar-benar memperlihatkan diri sebagai sosok seorang istri di hadapan ibunya. Dan begitu bayinya lahir ia tidak akan merepotkan ibu maupun mertuanya untuk ikut mengasuh bayinya nanti.

Jong In akan menunjukkan itu.

"Aisshh...susunya sudah mulai dingin. Cepat habiskan lalu istirahat dan mulai sekarang kau, Kim Jong In, tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal berat yang bisa membuatmu lelah. Mengerti?"

"Iya, bu.."

Nyonya Kim tersenyum lalu mengecup lembut puncak kepala Jong In sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar putranya.

.

.

.

.

.

Penantian selama seminggu bagaikan seabad menurut Jong In. Rasa-rasanya jarum jam bergerak begitu lambat, dalam hati ia hanya berharap semoga waktu cepat berlalu dan ia bisa kembali melihat kekasih tercintanya lalu mereka akan pindah ke China untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka.

Ahh...

Jong In sudah sangat tidak sabar.

Hamil satu bulan itu belum menunjukkan perbedaan yang signifikan pada Jong In. Perutnya belum menggembung seperti ketika ia masuk angin, moodnya juga masih normal-normal saja, tidak ada morning sick atau mengidam yang macam-macam.

Tersisa tiga hari lalu Jong In akan segera melihat ibunya mengamuk agar ia tidak pergi jauh dari jangkauannya. Sekali lagi bahwa Jong In itu adalah anak kesayangan ibunya meskipun kadar kasih sayang selalu rata dibagi kepada kedua anaknya, namun keadaan yang memaksa nyonya rumah itu untuk lebih memusatkan perhatian pada putra bungsu mereka yang bahkan sudah berusia 17 tahun. Dan sebentar lagi penyihir (entah mengapa ibu Jong In punya banyak istilah aneh untuk calon menantunya) akan segera merampas -_- anak kesayangannya jauh dari keluarga. Hal ini mengundangnya lebih bersikap frustasi daripada sekedar mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jong In kedepannya.

Ayah Jong In sendiri sudah tidak bisa membedakan raut wajah sedih dan marah pada istrinya. Dan jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan Joonmyun, minggu ini full perayaan hallowen baginya. Ibunya benar-benar menakutkan.

"Kau serius akan pindah ke Cina?"

Joonmyun melanjutkan kunyahannya setelah melontarkan pertanyaan pada Jong In. Hari ini rumah terlihat sangat sepi karena ayah mereka akhirnya bisa mengajak ibu mereka keluar untuk menenangkan diri. Entah kemana kedua orang tua itu, Jong In maupun Joonmyun tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Kau pikir mudah saja minta restu dari orang tua Kris, sampai kau rasa aku tidak seserius itu?"

Joonmyun itu kakak yang kurang sabaran tak terkecuali untuk adik tercintanya. Pria itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas lalu lanjut mengunyah marsmallow dari mangkok putih di tangannya.

"Aku akan sangat kesepian nantinya. Tidak ada yang bisa diajak perang, kau tahu?"

Suara gelak tawa Joonmyun membahana ke setiap sudut rumah mereka. Meskipun kata teman-temannya Joonmyun itu seorang kakak idaman karena tampang malaikat yang diwarisi dari ibunya, Jong In justru agak menyesal kenapa yang keluar dari perut ibunya adalah bocah seaneh Joonmyun. Iya, Joonmyun itu aneh, wajahnya saja yang tampan tapi tidak dengan perlakuannya pada Jong In selama ini.

_Dasar iblis!_

Jong In mencibir dari seberang counter dapur. Tawa Joonmyun terdengar sangat sumbang di telinganya. Bagi Jong In tawa itu adalah tawa pelecehan baginya. Pria itu suka sekali menginjak-injak harga dirinya.

"Hyung..bisa tidak kau hentikan tertawamu, anakku tidak suka punya paman yang suara tawanya saja sudah jelek seperti itu!" Jong In mengambil gelas panjang berisi susu yang beberapa saat lalu ia buat. Satu tegukan cukup menelan rasa laparnya di sore hari.

"Sayang, kau juga kenyang?" Ia mengelus perut ratanya yang terasa penuh dari dalam. Jong In sama sekali tidak bermasalah dengan nafsu makan. Layaknya orang normal, ia makan 3 kali sehari + minum susu hamilnya dua kali sehari. Oh jangan lupakan Joonmyun yang semakin meningkat intensitas kejahilannya. Setidaknya itu masuk dalam salah satu menu (entah kenapa) wajibnya setiap hari. Joonmyun yang menyebalkan!

"Sayangnya aku memang paman dari anakmu Kim Jong In hahaha..berbanggalah karena dia punya seorang paman setampan diriku.."

Jong In berusaha untuk tidak meledak. Ia mengelus-elus perutnya sambil bergumam untuk tenang. Kalau saja ia tidak sedang hamil saat ini mungkin pisau dapur sudah melayang ke arah kepala kakaknya. _Tenang Jong In..tenang, tidak akan lama sampai kau benar-benar bisa membunuhnya!_

Joonmyun sudah selesai dengan acara makannya saat Jong In mengangkat sebuah keranjang berukuran sedang ke halaman belakang rumah mereka. Joonmyun mencari-cari keberadaan adiknya tanpa tahu bahwa pria manis itu tengah berkutat dengan pakaian bersih siap jemur.

Tanpa sadar Joonmyun sudah mengelilingi setiap ruangan tapi tak juga menemukan Jong In. Ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk bersantai saja di dalam kamar.

"Ya! Apa yang dilakukan anak itu di sana?!"

Joonmyun berteriak pada kaca jendela kamarnya yang menghadap ke halaman belakang. Sosok Jong In begitu jelas di matanya sedang berjinjit meraih rentangan tali untuk menjemur kain-kain selimut. Tanpa basa-basi Joonmyun segera berlari menuruni tangga dan menghampiri adiknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan idiot?!"

Joonmyun merampas sebuah selimut yang semula akan Jong In jemur. Ia menggantikan pria itu menjemur semua kain yang tersisa. Pekerjaan itu diselesaikan Joonmyun dengan cepat tanpa harus menjinjit seperti yang dilakukan Jong In. Sebut saja karena tubuhnya yang memang lebih tinggi dari tubuh adiknya meskipun Jong In tak bisa dibilang pendek.

Menjemur pakaian bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit dilakukan. Tapi ya Tuhan! Adik bodohnya sedang berbuat bodoh!

"Kau bisa jatuh kalau berjinjit seperti tadi! Kau tidak berpikir kandunganmu bisa celaka?! Mimpi aku punya adik setidak peka ini!"

Jong In rasa kakaknya sudah benar-benar melankolis bahkan sampai harus meremas rambutnya cuma gara-gara berjinjit saat menjemur. Suara jitakan diikuti rintihan (sebenarnya sih geraman) Joonmyun. Oh..tangannya sudah sangat gatal untuk memberi pelajaran pada pria itu.

"Jangan berteriak di depanku, nanti anak ini kaget!"

"Kau itu yang bodoh, berani-beraninya menjitakku!"

"Joonmyun!"

"Jong In!"

"Apa-apaan kalian ini!"

Sesosok wanita melewati pintu halaman belakang sambil ikut berteriak seperti yang dilakukan Joonmyun dan Jong In.

"Joonmyun apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu?! Kau tahu kan dia sedang hamil, kenapa malah bertengkar dengannya?!"

Oh..situasi ini membuat kepala Jong In tiba-tiba pusing. Perutnya sedikit bergejolak.

"IBU! HYUNG! BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM AKU PUSING!"

Dan Jong In kehilangan kesadarannya setelah berteriak cukup nyaring untuk menghentikan adu mulut antara ibu dan kakaknya.

"JONG IN!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Ini dia lanjutan part pertama dari FF saya sebelumnya yang berjudul BABY FEET**

**Semoga gak mengecewakan**

**Bagian ini lebih condong bercerita tentang keluarga Jong In dan seperti permintaan pada beberapa review yang sempat saya baca, ini merupakan asal usul bagaimana Kris bisa punya anak dari Jong In**

_**Don't blame on me if you unsatisfied enough**_**...**

**Hehehe...**

**Thanks for read...**


	3. WAITING FOR THE SECOND MIRACLE

**WAITING FOR THE SECOND MIRACLE**

**By KanG and FAMILee**

.

.

.

.

.

Cermin itu berukuran tidak terlalu besar, hanya sepantaran tubuhnya. Jongin mengangkat sedikit kaos abu-abu longgar milik suaminya. Tadinya kaos itu masih menutupi hingga batas setengah pahanya namun sekarang yang terpampang di hadapannya adalah garis horisontal berwarna coklat pudar yang menghiasi perut bagian bawahnya. _Apa tidak bisa hilang?_ Pikirnya sambil mengelus lembut bagian yang sedari tadi ia pandangi. Perasaannya tidak lega melihat garis yang ia anggap noda pada tubuhnya. Ia takut noda itu bukan hanya meresahkan pikirannya namun bisa saja membuat Kris tidak lagi betah dengan keadaannya.

Tiba-tiba saja sepasang lengan panjang memeluknya dari belakang. Jongin ragu untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Cepat-cepat diturunkannya kaos itu untuk menutupi penyebab keresahannya berdiri memandang kulitnya di depan cermin. Kris tentu saja mengernyit. Seperti ada yang tengah disembunyikan istri cantiknya pagi ini.

"Hei cantik.."

Kekehan kecil lolos dari bibir Jongin. Kris sangat ahli dalam hal ini, membuatnya seketika berpaling dari apapun itu penyebab tingkahnya menjadi aneh di mata Kris.

"Ada apa tampan? Hm?"

Jongin berbalik mengangkat wajahnya, dan memandang tatapan teduh dari sang suami. Membuatnya lega entah bagaimana caranya. Mungkin karena Kris hingga detik ini selalu memberikannya tatapan memuja. Lelaki ini sangat lembut, menatapnya seakan tahu saja apa yang sedang diresahkannya. Kemudian tanpa sadar tatapannya selalu mengatakan "_Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah._"

Dan seperti itu maka Jongin merasakan ketenangan seketika. Hanya dengan tatapan lembut Kris.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Jongin mengangguk. Tangannya terangkat mengelus rambut coklat terang sang suami yang sedikit berantakan, khas bangun tidur.

Namun demikian Kris dengan mudah menebak apa yang menjadi pusat lamunan Jongin pagi ini. Ia membalik tubuh yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya itu untuk kembali menghadap pada cermin kamar mereka. Jongin sedikit kaget namun segera tenang saat sadar Kris tengah menyibak kaos di tubuhnya hingga mencapai batas atas perutnya. Heuh..Kris akan selalu tahu.

Begitu menempel, telapak tangan Kris yang besar hampir menutup seluruhnya pada garis coklat di perut Jongin.

"Inikah alasannya?"

Jongin tidak memberikan respon apapun. Ia meletakkan tangkupan tangannya di atas tangan Kris yang mulai mengelus perlahan perut rata itu.

"Aku..aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tapi terima kasih sudah mengerti."

"Boleh kuminta ucapan terima kasihku?" Kris mengerling dan Jongin tahu apa maksudnya itu.

Tangannya terangkat lalu membawa telapak tangan Kris lebih jauh mengelus perutnya dengan gerakan naik-turun yang begitu lembut. Jongin tersenyum dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kris. Ia berusaha agar kekehannya tidak sampai lolos dari mulutnya saat Kris sadar apa maksud tindakan Jongin.

"Kau-" Matanya terbelalak.

Dan Kris tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya sebab bibir manis sang istri sudah merebut lebih dulu satu kecupan pagi di bibirnya.

"Baru enam minggu, sayang."

Sekali lagi Jongin terkekeh saat merasakan pelukan hangat Kris yang sedikit membuatnya sesak. Pria ini memiliki tubuh yang kuat dan ototnya sungguh ketat. Jongin sangat menyukai itu. Ah, dia jadi sedikit merona memikirkan tubuh suaminya. "Kenapa tak mengatakannya padaku sejak awal?" Kris menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Jongin, menghirup wangi lavender dari tubuh istrinya dan bertanya agak pelan agar Jongin tidak merasakan pertanyaannya sebagai sebuah paksaan.

Seperti ini, meskipun sedang tidak dalam masalah Kris sangat menjaga perasaan Jongin. Ia tak ingin membuat _ibunya Sofia_ itu merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaannya.

"Kejutan!"

Mereka kemudian menatap satu sama lain dan berakhir dengan tawa kecil. Kris bahagia, sangat bahagia...

.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu.."

Kaki-kaki mungil itu menapak penuh semangat, terdengar dari suara langkah kakinya yang menghentak di sepanjang ruangan berlantai kayu itu.

Kris sampai kewalahan mengejar Sofia yang dengan riangnya menubruk kaki ibunya di ujung ruangan. Anak-anak seumuran Sofia yang juga sedang berada dalam ruangan yang sama sedikit terkejut. Sebagian besar pasang mata menatap pada sosok asing Sofia yang memang baru pertama kali mengunjungi gedung tempat Jongin bekerja.

"Sofia!"

Jongin memekik senang mendapatkan putri kecilnya yang baru berumur empat tahun tengah bergelayut layaknya kucing di kaki jenjangnya. Sepasang lengan kecil Sofia memeluk lembut tungkai kaki Jongin dan mengecupnya beberapa kali. Hal ini membuat ibu muda itu merasa kegelian. Ia tertawa kecil kemudian mengangkat tubuh Sofia ke gendongannya.

Wajah mungil itu segera bersembunyi di balik ceruk leher sang ibu ketika sadar tidak hanya mereka yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Bibir mungilnya terangkat karena malu sesaat setelah sang ibu menyuruhnya menyapa anak-anak lain yang berkumpul di hadapan Jongin.

"Kris..."

Kemudian Jongin sadar bahwa tidak mungkin Sofia dengan mengandalkan diri sendiri bisa muncul secara ajaib di tempatnya bekerja. Tentu saja ayah gadis kecil itu yang akan mengantar. Kris menatap Jongin sebentar sambil tersenyum lalu begitu tahu kode dari istrinya untuk segera mengambil alih tubuh kecil di dekapannya. Kris meraih Sofia yang dengan tenang beralih ke gendongan ayahnya.

Sambil memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan ibunya, Sofia tidak kalah antusias untuk mengikuti pula berbagai gerakan balet sederhana yang Jongin ajarkan pada sekumpulan murid-muridnya.

Ya. Jongin sekarang menjadi salah satu pengajar di sebuah tempat les tari balet yang cukup terkenal di kota tempat mereka tinggal. Menjadi seorang yang betul-betul mencintai seni tari khususnya balet menurutnya adalah sebuah kesia-siaan jika bakat alami yang sudah mendarah daging padanya itu tidak lagi dilanjutkan. Lagi pula pekerjaannya tidak benar-benar menyita waktunya dalam mengurus keluarga. Nenek Sofia sering datang untuk menemani putri kecilnya itu jika tiba waktunya Jongin berangkat kerja. Tentu saja karena suaminya tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menjaga Sofia. Pagi hari Kris berangkat ke kantor dan akan pulang menjelang malam hari. Namun karena takut Sofia bisa saja merasakan kurang diperhatikan olehnya, Jongin hanya mengambil kelas yang diadakan tiga kali seminggu sehingga ada hari dimana ia akan merasa bebas bermain dengan anaknya seharian penuh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sofia ibu bersenang-senang hari ini sepertinya. Hehe..."

Gadis dalam rangkulannya tertawa geli karena sedari tadi ia sibuk mengecup pipi berisi gadis itu.

Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kris yang sedang fokus menyetir mobil. Ia tersenyum dan pria di sampingnya cukup sadar bahwa sang istri tengah menatapnya saat ini. Setelah menunggu setidaknya satu setengah jam sampai jam les balet di tempat Jongin bekerja selesai, Kris memutuskan untuk segera mengantar mereka pulang. Rencana makan malam keluarga kecilnya harus tertunda karena Jongin yang mengeluh lelah. Kris sangat paham akan hal itu dan tak dapat menolak setelah melihat sendiri tubuh Jongin yang sedikit lemas. Mungkin hari ini sangat melelahkan untuk istrinya.

Sofia sudah tertidur pulas dalam dekapan Jongin beberapa saat lalu. Namun mata Jongin tidak lepas dari menatap sosok sang suami yang sudah memindahkan salah satu tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Jongin. Kris meremasnya lembut dan mengirimkan lirikan serta senyum tulus pada Jongin kemudian ia kembali menatap ke depan.

Tubuh putri kecilnya sedikit terhalang karena perut Jongin sudah mulai kelihatan di akhir bulan ketiga usia kandungannya. Jongin mengelus perlahan rambut panjang Sofia yang berwarna pirang. _Betul-betul putri kecil ayahnya..._

Ia sering merenggut kecil karena merasa bahwa Sofia tidak memiliki sedikitpun kemiripan fisik darinya. Sofia benar-benar duplikat Kris. Tetapi Jongin tetap bahagia, ia memiliki putri yang sangat cantik dan mirip dengan tokoh-tokoh _princess_ dalam kartun disney. Suatu kebanggaan bagi Jongin tentunya.

"Sayang..."

"Hmm?" Kris menjawab panggilan Jongin tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari jalur menyetir.

"Bisa menepi sebentar? Aku ingin pindah ke jok belakang, Sofia terlihat tidak nyaman dengan posisi tidur seperti ini."

Kris mengiyakan dengan mengangguk. Sebelum Jongin beralih untuk membuka pintu mobil, Kris sudah terlebih dahulu keluar memutari kap depan mobil lalu membukakan pintu mobil dari luar untuk Jongin. _Terima kasih_, Jongin bergumam sambil menatap suaminya yang balas tersenyum. Lalu Kris mengambil alih Sofia dari dekapan Jongin dan kembali membukakan pintu mobil pada jok belakang. Jongin masuk terlebih dulu dan menyusul tubuh Sofia yang Kris baringkan kepalanya pada pangkuan Jongin.

Setelah kembali di depan kemudi, Kris melajukan mobil dengan hati-hati menuju rumah mereka. Jarak yang ditempuh tidak terlalu jauh, mungkin hanya sekitar 20 menit dan Jongin lega akan segera merasakan kasur empuk di kamar mereka setelah seharian beraktivitas.

"Tidurlah lebih dulu, biar aku yang membawa Sofia ke kamarnya." Kris mengusap pucuk kepala Jongin lalu kembali mengambil tubuh putri mereka dari dekapan sang ibu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kris memasuki kamar yang terasa sangat tenang. Jongin terlihat memangku sebuah buku sambil meminum segelas susu di atas ranjang. Kris mendekat pada sisi ranjang lalu mengecup pipi istrinya sebelum Jongin berbalik menatap senyum lembut Kris yang membawa mereka pada sebuah kecupan hangat. Ciuman selamat malam.

Kris meraih sepasang piama tidur yang sudah dipersiapkan Jongin saat tadi suaminya sedang mandi. Tanpa segan ia memakai pakaiannya di hadapan sang istri. Jika saja mereka belum pernah saling 'melihat' mungkin Jongin akan menjerit karena seorang pria dewasa tengah mempertontonkan tubuh indahnya di hadapan seorang remaja sepertinya. Itu dulu, sebelum mereka menikah. Dan sekarang Jongin merasa tidak pernah terusik dengan kejadian semacam itu, ia malah terlihat sangat fokus pada bacaannya sehingga hampir melupakan keberadaan Kris dalam kamar mereka.

"Buku apa yang kau baca? Sepertinya kau sangat menikmatinya.."

Ranjang yang sedikit bergolak membuat perhatian Jongin tersita. Ia menatap Kris yang sudah memposisikan tubuh di sampingnya, bermaksud ingin tidur. Namun mengetahui sang istri ternyata lebih tertarik dengan bacaannya Kris seolah ingin ikut tahu isi buku di tangan Jongin.

"Oh bukan apa-apa, aku sedang membaca buku tentang gerakan yang dapat mempengaruhi janin."

Kris melihat binar di mata Jongin. Istrinya sangat antusias menjalani kehamilan yang kedua. Tentu saja ia ikut bahagia. Tanpa aba-aba tangan kokoh Kris meraih tubuh Jongin lalu memposisikannya di antara kakinya yang ia buka sedikit. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada kepala ranjang dan Jongin tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini. Tubuh Jongin dengan nyaman bersandar pada dada Kris di belakangnya. Ia kembali terdiam ketika dirasa sudah cukup nyaman dengan posisi duduknya sekarang.

"Kris.."

"Hmm?" Kris bergumam sambil menghirup wangi yang menguar dari rambut Jongin. Wangi kesukaannya.

"Aku rasa akan mengambil cuti hamil mulai bulan depan. Kasihan baby kalau aku terus bergerak karena aktifitas padat." Jongin mengelus perutnya lembut bahkan tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum menyadari bahwa kurang dari enam bulan kedepan bayi keduanya akan segera lahir.

"ide yang bagus, sayang. Aku juga mulai khawatir jika sampai kau kelelahan dan itu tidak akan baik untuk baby."

Kris menatap Jongin yang berbalik lalu menyentuh puncak hidung istrinya dengan jari telunjuk yang panjang. Jongin dibuat terkekeh oleh tingkah manis Kris. Keduanya lalu duduk bersila saling berhadapan. Jongin menutup matanya dan tak lupa kedua tangan ia rentangkan ke belakang. Telapak tangannya menjadi tumpuan posisinya yang agak condong ke belakang dan telapak tangan Kris yang lebar sudah bertengger manis di atas perutnya. Dimulailah kebiasaan sebelum tidur.

"Baby, apa kau sudah tidur di dalam sana? Apa ayah mengganggumu? Hehehe..."

Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin, Kris sering mencari informasi mengenai perlakuan yang baik untuk bayi yang masih di dalam kandungan. Tentu saja melalui internet. Bisa malu pria itu jika istrinya tahu. Kris kadang masih suka mempertahankan gengsi meskipun itu di hadapan istri yang sudah tahu luar dalam mengenai dirinya.

Menurut informasi dari salah satu website dokter kandungan yang sempat ia baca beberapa minggu yang lalu bahwa bayi di dalam kandungan akan mengenal baik suara yang sering berada di sekitar ibunya. Dan ia ingin menjadi salah satu yang dikenal oleh calon bayi mereka, selain Jongin dan kakaknya-Sofia. Pada akhirnya metode inilah yang ia pilih, berbicara dengan sang bayi sebelum waktu istirahat Jongin. Karena kesibukannya pada pagi hingga sore hari, Kris memilih waktu sebelum tidur selain katanya agar bayi mereka selalu memimpikan suara ayahnya. Ya, Kris mengatakan itu dengan penuh percaya diri dan berhasil membuat istrinya terbahak.

Meskipun begitu, ada saatnya dimana ia cukup menyesal tidak melakukan hal ini sejak dulu. Pada kehamilan pertama Jongin, saat Sofia berada dalam kandungan, Kris bahkan hampir tidak sempat bertemu istrinya yang masih terjaga di malam hari karena kesibukan di kantor yang tidak bisa ia abaikan. Saat itu, ia masih seorang Pria di ambang kemudaan yang pertama kalinya berperan menjadi seorang calon ayah. Ia buta soal menjaga istri yang sedang hamil atau bagaimana cara memenuhi seluruh kebutuhan ibu hamil dan lain sebagainya. Ia akan merasa lebih tenang jika ibunya atau ibu mertuanya yang menemani Jongin di saat ia tak sedang di rumah.

Sampai dimana putri kecil mereka lahir, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menangis. Memiliki seorang bayi mungil yang masih merah di tangannya saat Jongin masih belum sadar dari pengaruh obat bius pasca operasi. Kris tidak memiliki pengalaman dengan hal itu namun satu hal yang ia lakukan adalah menciumi bayi kecil mereka yang bahkan belum dibersihkan dari cairan darah. Ia terus mengatakan bahwa ia akhirnya menjadi seorang ayah, ayah yang paling bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah dan ibu belum tahu apa kau laki-laki atau perempuan. Tapi ayah berharap kau akan selalu sehat di dalam perut ibu. Jangan nakal ya, kasihan ibu nanti kelelahan membawamu kemana-mana. Ayah dan ibu mencintaimu, nak."

Satu kecupan penutup dan mata pria tampan itu sudah mulai meredup karena menahan lelah hanya untuk menanti saat-saat ia bisa berbicara pada bayi di dalam perut istrinya. Jongin tak bisa lebih bahagia lagi dari sekarang ini. Ia merasa sudah sangat cukup memiliki suami penyayang seperti Kris. Apalagi dengan hadirnya Sofia dan penantian akan bayi kedua mereka. Membuatnya tak kuasa menahan air mata bahagia.

Jongin membenahi posisi tidur suaminya yang terlihat kurang nyaman. Telapak tangan Kris masih menempel di kulit perut telanjangnya, suaminya tadi menyingkap sedikit piama longgar yang ia gunakan. Untuk yang satu itu Jongin membiarkannya. Tangan Kris seperti membungkus perutnya dengan kehangatan, ia sangat suka dengan kebiasaan Kris ini.

Posisi mereka yang berbaring saling berhadapan dengan tangan Kris yang menempel pada perut Jongin, menutup hari keluarga kecil Wu. Jongin menguap lalu ikut memejamkan mata menyusul Kris yang sudah lebih dulu tenggelam dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Terima kasih sayang, aku mencintaimu..."_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Guten aben...**_

_**Mungkin ada yang sudah tidak peduli dengan permintaan maaf saya yang sudah berulangkali.**_

_**Tapi saat ini,, saya sekali lagi harus meminta maaf yang sebesar2nya karena sudah hampir 5 bulan tidak lagi aktif untuk menulis FF.**_

_**Teman saya bilang "Semester 6 adalah saat2 dimana cewek teknik lebih memilih untuk dinikahkan orang tuanya, dan tidak sedikit yang meminta untuk dinikahkan..."**_

_**Saya merasakannya sendiri, sebagai pelampiasan karena kesibukan lab yang membuat kuliah saya sendiri terbengkalai. Kalau kuliah saya sudah memasuki ciri-ciri nilai 'E' maka kegiatan yang lain (termasuk menulis) akan berada di urutan yang kesekian.**_

_**Sekali lagi maafkan saya...**_

_**Have a nice day ^_^**_


End file.
